


"Technically it's masturbation."

by MadCatta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, deancest, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatta/pseuds/MadCatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, when you have sex with yourself, you know what you want. Season 9 Dean's faced with his 19 year old self, and really, with that smooth skin and perky butt, what would you do? </p>
<p>Dean fucks him, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Technically it's masturbation."

God, he’s just a  _kid_. Dean’s younger self swaggers around the room in his oversized leather jacket, the amulet bouncing off his hard chest, like he’s not a worry in the world. Sharp features, soft pink lips, a challenging smirk, and it’s strange to see himself how the world sees him. 

The patch of stubble that makes him feel that little bit more manly. The Dean on the other side of the room must be eighteen or nineteen, Rhonda Hurley sort of period. Actually, he recognises that hickey. Lisa. 

"You wanna know that I’m me? Bendy, ain’t she, Lisa," he drawls. 

The other Dean raises his eyebrow. “Bendiest fuck I’ve ever had,” he smirks. 

"And best too, huh?"

The other Dean shrugs, coming closer. “So far, sure.” He tilts his head and lets his mouth drop that tiny bit open. 

Shit, Dean was a real fucking twink when he was younger. Skinny too - God, he’s just skin and bone compared to himself now. 

The other Dean yawns exaggeratedly. “We gonna hurry this up, Grandpa?”

Oh, you little fucker. “I’m not that old,” Dean says, exasperated. 

The other Dean steps closer. “Prove it,” and he winks. 

It’s not like they didn’t know it’d happen, because it’s been Dean’s dream since he was eighteen to fuck himself. He knows what he likes, he can be open with himself.

There’s nothing to hide or be ashamed of, so Dean stands right in his younger counterpart’s personal space, hunger in his eyes and power in his movements. Because he’s a subby son of a bitch, especially at this age, and catches the other Dean dropping his eyes quickly. Dean catches the other Dean’s hand and raises it, meeting his own eyes again. The hand is brought up to his mouth and Dean kisses the rough thumb and leans his mouth against the other Dean’s hand. 

The look in other Dean’s eyes is making him really fucking hard. Other Dean’s cheeks are flushed, freckles standing out - and hell, the freckles are cute. Dean strokes up other Dean’s wrist, slipping both hands around his waist and pulls him in. Other Dean’s green eyes are wide and needy, lips softly parted, and Dean can read the hatred in his eyes. 

Because he knows how needy he’s being and hates himself for it, and the best thing about having sex with himself is he fucking understands this. Dean kisses other Dean gently, softly.  _It’s okay,_ he says with a brush of his lips.  _It’s only me, I don’t judge you._ It’d be nice if it were true, if Dean didn’t judge himself, but he’s a liar and they both know it. 

Other Dean snakes his hand around Dean’s ass, giving it a bit of a feel as he deepens the kiss. “Let yourself go a bit, huh?” Other Dean says, smirking in the kiss and giving Dean’s ass a quick swat. 

"It’s called relaxing," Dean says, reveling in the hard muscles on Dean’s back. Other Dean leans his head on Dean’s shoulder, turning his face and starts nuzzling and kissing up his neck, and - yes, oh fuck yes, he latches onto Dean’s ear. Around it, under it, paying close attention to all the soft skin and Dean groans. Other Dean pulls back, suddenly confident, stroking his hand over Dean’s lips. Other Dean quirks his eyebrows in question, when his thumb rests on Dean’s lip, and Dean sucks the thumb into his mouth and nipples at it. 

Other Dean grins. “We gonna fuck?” He asks. 

Dean’s always lacked subtlety. They’re so close they’re sharing breaths, and Dean steals a kiss while he can. “Sounds good to me,” he breathes. 

They both flush when they meet each others’ eyes again, because they both know they want to bottom. And both don’t want to admit to it. 

"If you let me," Dean garbles quickly, "you’ll know you’ve always got this to look forward to."

"Dude!" Other Dean complains, affronted. "You don’t wanna try this hot piece of ass while it’s still around?"

Dick.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

They both throw scissors. Really, Dean should have considered this before, but they try again and both throw rock. 

"Fuck," they say in unison. 

Other Dean scowls and crosses his arms childishly. Guess Dean’s got to be the man here, take care of himself. “You know what you’re gonna do?” he says, drawing his shoulders up. “You’re gonna stop pouting and you’re gonna undo your pants and I’m gonna suck you off.” Other Dean’s eyes grow wide and he shifts to the same position he would if Dad were asking him to attention. It’s kind of a turn on. 

"And then," Dean continues, voice silky smooth, "I’m gonna fuck you." 

Other Dean cracks a smile. He drops his hands and unbuckles his belt, pulling it out from his jeans and flicking it aside. Dean watches as the calloused fingers unbutton his jeans and pull them down to his knees, where he waits. 

Dean sinks down on his knees and puts his hands over his younger self’s hipbones, pulling his ass in, the tented boxers in Dean’s face. Pulls them down and there it is, excited Dean Jr in his prime. Dean licks the head, and other Dean arches his back. Slowly and carefully, Dean pulls back his lips and opens his mouth around the dick, letting it sit hard and heavy while he strokes Other Dean’s ass, bringing his other hand up to play with his balls. Dean wastes no time and bobs, pulling at his balls and pumping the base and licking the top, all the while looking up at his younger self and the gorgeous faces he makes; he bites his lips and lets out little whimpers, drops his lips open and turns his face upwards, his neck a long line dotted with hickeys from Lisa Braeden. 

There’s precome, and Dean pulls off and rubs it over the head. He drops his head down to lick and suck at other Dean’s balls and they’re jerking suddenly and other Dean is whimpering and Dean moves back just in time to get a splatter of other Dean’s come over his face. 

"Shit - sorry - fuck -" other Dean whimpers from above him, seeming to come back to his senses when Dean looks up with his come-covered face. 

"Go on, then," Dean orders. 

Other Dean tilts his head. 

"Lick it up."

Other Dean’s tongue comes out to wet his lips quickly, and then he kneels down opposite Dean and hesitantly presses his lips to a patch of come. 

"Lick," Dean insists, and other Dean licks.

It’s weird, but really fucking hot to see his younger self with come over his lips and mouth, and damn Dean needs to fuck him. 

Other Dean’s blushing when he pulls off Dean’s face, a string of come connecting them. Other Dean’s eyes flicker up to his and back again,  _is this okay_ , and Dean’s a kinky asshat so he grabs the back of Other Dean’s short hair and presses their lips together hard, sucking the come back out of his mouth. Other Dean’s eyes are deliciously wide when they part, and Dean’s so fucking hard and he’s still got his hands on that firm young ass, and it’s about goddamn fucking time they fuck.

“Turn around,” says Dean, and Other Dean frowns in confusion but complies. It’s easy to see why Dean wants this side of him as Dean peppers light kisses up the back of his thighs to the curve of his ass, bites down where it’s fleshy. Other Dean squirms uneasily, so Dean stands up, wrapping his hands over Other Dean’s hipbones and not too subtly thrusts his clothed cock against Other Dean’s body, leading him over to the couch. Dean lays him out, bent over the arm of the couch, leads Other Dean’s hands to (blushingly) pull his cheeks apart, and there it is, the first time he’s ever seen his butt properly.

Doesn’t seem too bad for a pooper, there’s a line of dark hair through all his buttcrack but the hole itself is light brown and pink tinged, all crinkled and looks like any other asshole he’s ever seen.

“Warn me if you’re gonna fart,” Dean says quickly, all the warning he’s giving as he presses his lips to the hole and lets his tongue rub over it, wetting it. Other Dean shivers, and Dean looks down past the asscheeks down the long hard line of Other Dean’s spine to where his head rests turned in on the cushions, his sharp shoulder blades prominent. Dean licks and sucks, strokes and caresses, even digs his nails in some to hear the breathy whimpers.

He has a flash of jealously, because it’s so much easier, so much nicer, to be told what to do rather than do the telling, before informing Other Dean to stay put, and then Dean leaves the room. He frantically searches from some lube and condoms in his duffle, tucked away in the Impala. When Dean returns, Other Dean’s still holding apart the cheeks, he’s tense and taut and the first thing Dean touches with a finger dribbled with lube is the crinkled hole, and Other Dean flinches.

Dean strokes it with his slick finger, round and round in a small circle, doesn’t touch the boy at all other than this fingertip. Slowly, in his round motions, he works that finger past the first line of muscle, so he can see the pink of Other Dean’s asshole, keeps on circling and pulls out, thwacking the hole lightly with his whole hand. Other Dean lets out a high pitched gasp, and yes, Dean likes this a lot. He repeats, ignoring his hard dick in favour of the gasps and whines he can draw out from Other Dean when he slaps the hole, when he slips his finger inside and when the cold new lube touches him again.

When Other Dean’s hole is slick and open to Dean’s whole finger, Dean blows cold air and Other Dean catches his breath. And finally, after way too fucking long, Dean unbuttons his jeans and slips them down his thighs, palming his cock through the boxers, cupping his balls and lets his head fall back, because after so long this feels fucking incredible.

Coating two fingers in lube, Dean slides them around the hole, in a bit and out a bit, pushing until there’s a grunt and then he pulls back, coating every so often in lube because he remembers at this age, Dean didn’t know that anal sex shouldn’t hurt. So lube, goddamn lube so much that it drips down Other Dean’s crack to his balls, how a drenched pussy leaks, and prep.

Other Dean’s doing so well, his fingers shake at the effort of pulling his cheeks apart but he’s nothing if not tenacious.

“Look fucking gorgeous like this,” Dean says. “Getting real fucking wet for me here, you’re so turned on it’s dripping down to the floor.”

With two fingers inside his younger counterpart, Dean presses a kiss to the bottom of Other Dean’s back and whispers, “Kid, your hungry cunt is sucking me right in.”

“Yeah?” Other Dean moans back. “Well, hurry up and fuck it then. If you can keep it up that long, Old Man.”

Fuck it. It, not him. Oh, fuck yes.

Other Dean takes it like a trooper with three fingers inside of him, and by the time Dean’s felt for his prostate he knows Other Dean is about as turned on as he is. Oh, to be young again. Dean pulls on a condom and lubes up his covered cock generously, presses a bit more to Other Dean’s hole and guides himself in, very slowly so Other Dean can adjust.

After all the grunting and the slow, awesome push in, Other Dean spits out, “Is that it?” like he hadn’t grunted and gasped at the girth, like he hadn’t grumbled about how his ass is being impaled. Dean slaps his thigh and then takes the hands Other Dean’s held in place for so long (so goddamn obedient) into his own hands. He rests Other Dean’s hands on his hips and puts his own hands on top, holding him gently and firmly as he fucks in and out, and there’s gentle teasing whenever Dean slips out and has to push himself back in, but it’s really fucking good. The hot, tight heat around his cock, the tense hands under his own, the beads of sweat on Other Dean’s back as his face is fucked down into the cushions.

And because Dean’s a sentimental old bastard and because he’s not all that in control of his orgasms, he comes when his hands are wrapped around Other Dean’s waist like a semblance of a hug, feeling Other Dean’s hard cock against his forearm. Dean kisses him wherever he can, frantic and loving as he slips out of his ass, too tight to hold his softening cock.

Other Dean laughs, of all fucking things, when Dean pulls and ties off and discards his condom, flipping the young body below him over and pulling off his clothes completely, languid long kisses between them as Other Dean tries not to but can’t help rubbing his cock against Dean’s stomach.

“It’s okay, do it,” Dean mutters, taking hold of Other Dean’s bottom lip and nibbling, and damnit he gets why everyone loves his lips so much, all pink and soft and sinful. Other Dean drops one hand to his cock and the other is around Dean’s waist, tugging him closer. Dean looks down to where the kid’s cock is pressed between his hand, pumping up and down and the head red and angry, looks up to where Other Dean is biting his own lips with a serious expression.

Dean chuckles and kisses away the seriousness on his face, quickly replaced by confusion and then it darts up to mouth along Dean’s jaw and suck his neck and kiss his nose and they’re both chuckling softly and kissing whatever they can kiss, and it’s then that Other Dean’s face contorts in a surprised “o” and come splashes, hot and sticky, between their two bodies.

And then Dean kisses away the surprise, moving them both around so Other Dean’s lying with his back flush against Dean’s body, both naked and hot and sweaty and sticky, and they lie together for a while, while Dean kisses what he can and professes how goddamn awesome Other Dean is, and all Other Dean can do is smile and laugh and squeeze Dean’s hand in thanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo I'm on [ tumblr ](http://sammygrosschester.tumblr.com)


End file.
